1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an identification method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a continuous computer user identification method.
2. Description of Related Art
Information security is an important subject in computer development. Right now, most business data is collected, processed and stored on electronic computers and transmitted across networks to other computers. If the security protecting confidential information about business customers or finances is breach there could be business losses, or even bankruptcy. Therefore, the field of information security has grown and evolved in recent years.
The common protection methods are password, fingerprint, facial, and iris. In addition to password protection, other methods are judge a lawful user based on body features of a user. The accuracy and convenience of using body feature identification as a security tool has grown with technological improvements. Confidential information can therefore be better protected with these methods.
However, these protection methods are passive. The user must put the body feature such as a finger, face or iris near the sensor. The sensor then detects the body feature and analyses the feature information to determine whether the user is a lawful user or not. When the user is a lawful user, the protection system allows the user to log into the operating system or open a specific file.
Unfortunately, if the user leaves the computer after logging into the operating system and does not perform protective actions, such as logging out the operating system or closing a specific file, secure data stored on the computer is at risk. Anyone can control this computer or review the specific file. Hence, there is still room to improve information security.